


Guardian del norte

by AbelFF



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelFF/pseuds/AbelFF
Summary: Durante la rebelión de balon greyjoy robb y eddard stark son asesinados.siguiendo la antigua tradición nórdica jon es legitimado y nombrado guardián del norte y señor de invernalia por el rey.Con estos cambios el juego de tronos cambia, pero....¿jon será capaz de soportarlo o caerá con él?
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Mya Stone, obara sand/jaime lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

/////////

Jon arryn se sirvió una copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y sentarse en la mesa a los extremos de su mesa estaban sus antiguos pupilos el ahora rey Robert baratheon y el guardián del norte eddard stark.  
Era una sala privada sin mucho lujo y Stannis les había prometido la mayor de las discrepancias sobre la reunión que los tres hombres estaban teniendo.

“ya era hora de que aparecieras Ned he atrasado el ataque mucho mas de lo que debería” Robert dijo y ned asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y rey.

“lamento mi tardana alteza” dijo ned y Robert sonrió.

“¡deja esas mierdas de alteza para otro ned! Tu eres mi hermano en todo menos en sangre” Robert dijo y jon sonrió al ver la interacción entre sus pupilos.

“dejando de lado eso” jon arryn miro a ned antes de dar un trago a su copa de vino y mirar a su pupilo.

“¿podemos saber el porqué de tu tardanza?” pregunto el señor del valle y jon asintió.

“varios meses antes del ataque a lannisport envié a robb mi heredero a Puerto Blanco para que estudiara allí por sugerencia de mi esposa, creía que sería una buena idea que conociera más el norte así que acepte a enviarlo” ned hizo una pausa y dio un trago de su copa antes de mirar a los otros integrantes de la mesa.

“justo antes del ataque a lannisport me llego una carta firmada por los greyjoy indicándome que tenían a robb como rehén en las islas y que no llamara a mis banderizos o lo matarían no sé cómo paso, pero al parecer robb desapareció y dude mucho si venir a qui” ned explico con voz calmada y jon miro a Robert quien golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

“¡malditos greyjoy! te juro por los dioses ned, que salvaremos a tu hijo” Robert dijo y ned sonrió.

“gracias por su apoyo su gracia, pero debe de saber que solo he llamado a los hombres de Invernalia no podía arriesgarme” ned dijo y jon asintió ante sus palabras.

“no te preocupes por eso ned... ahora debemos prepararnos para planear la batalla” jon dijo y hizo el gesto de levantarse peor ned suspiro y metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco dos pergaminos uno con un sello azul y otro con un sello rojo los dos con el emblema stark en él y los puso sobre la mesa y miro a Robert y a jon.

“si yo muero…quiero que hagáis esto” ned dijo y los ojos de Robert se abrieron y golpeo la mesa.

“No digas tonterías ned” Robert dijo y ned suspiro antes de mirar a Robert.

“si conseguimos salvar a robb pero yo muero entregar el pergamino con el sello azul a catelyn ….pero si yo y robb morimos” ned miro a Robert con una mirada dura.

“la línea stark debe continuar…Robert si yo y robb morimos quiero que legitimes a mi bastardo y que entregues el pergamino rojo a mi mujer en su lugar” ned dijo con voz seri y Robert asintió ante las palabras de ned.

“¿y tus hijas?” pregunto jon mirando a ned quien miro a su copa durante unos segundos antes de responder.

“es una antigua ley norteña el apellido stark debe reinar por encima de nada” ned dijo y jon se reclino en su silla.

“a tu mujer no le gustara” jon dijo después de un tiempo pensando en su propia esposa por un momento y vio como ned miro la copa antes de mirar el pergamino con el sello rojo.

“……el señor de Invernalia seria jon en ese momento…son leyes con siglos de vigencia” ned dijo y jon asintió ante las palabras de su viejo pupilo.

“no te preocupes ned…eso no pasara regresaremos vivos y después de aplastar a los greyjoy celebraremos un buen banquete” Robert dijo y ned lo miro antes de asentir.

“pero quiero que me lo prometas Robert” jon le dijo a Robert quien miro los pergaminos antes de asentir.

“si, tienes mi palabra ned, jon toma los pergaminos nos vamos al mar” dijo Robert levantándose y dirigiéndose ala salida mientras que jon se levantó y se acercó a ned.

“si pasa algo me encargare que tu voluntad se cumpla ned tienes mi palabra” jon le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a ned quien asintió.

“gracias jon, asegúrate de que Nadie los abra” ned dijo dándole los pergaminos y mirando el del sello ojo fijamente antes de dárselos a jon quien asintió antes de que ned se levantara y los dos saliesen de la habitación.  
////////

Varios meses después  
///////////////////

Jon miro la espalda de Robert quien miro dos cuerpos en una camilla.

“¿quién ha hecho esto?” pregunto con clara furia fluyendo en sus palabras.

Jon miro a el greyjoy que había capturado quien estaba en una esquina de la habitación con claro miedo.

“Fue…fue euron majestad” dijo con temor y Robert miro al greyjoy antes de levantar su martillo.

“¿euron?” Robert miro a jon un segundo y este se aclaró la garganta.

“era el máximo defensor de esta isla……huyo tal pronto como nos unimos al ataque de ned” jon dijo ganándose el asentimiento de su rey quin miro al greyjoy.

¿y no hiciste nada mientras mataba a un niño de menos de diez años delante de ti?” Robert dijo y el hombre camino hasta atrás antes de apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

“mi señor no sabía que…”

“¡Silencio!” Robert levanto su martillo y vio como los miembros de la guardia real se alejaban de él.

“¿cuál es tu nombre?” Robert le pregunto al greyjoy quien trago saliva.

“aeron señor” dijo con un tinte de miedo en su voz y Robert asintió.

“nos vemos en el otor lado” Robert dijo antes de lanzar un golpe con su martillo de guerra que choco contra el pecho de aeron que se hundió hacia dentro y este cayó al suelo muerto.

Robert miro el cuerpo de la camilla y apretó el puño ante la visita de los dos cuerpos antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

“jon avisa a Stannis mañana asaltamos la maldita capital” Robert dijo y jon suspiro ante la furia del rey.

“majestad le ruego que espere antes de tomar acciones precipitadas” jon le dijo a Robert quien abrió los ojos con furia.

“¡precipitadas!” Robert golpeo el suelo con su martillo antes de señalar los cuerpos.

“¡después de que mataran a ned a su hijo esperas que me clame! “Robert dijo y jon aparto su mirada antes de dar un par de pasos y mirar los cuerpos de ned y su hijo.

“debemos avisar a Laguardia de la noche…el hermano de ned estaba allí…” jon dijo y Robert frunció el ceño.

“tienes dos días jon ¡dos días!” Robert salió de la habitación dejando solo a jon con algunos miembros de la guardia real quienes miraron a ned.

Barristan se quito el casco y miro los cuerpos ante de mirar a jon arryn  
.  
“ned era un buen hombre…fue un placer luchar junto a un hombre tan noble” dijo el lord comandante de la guardia real y jon asintió.

“gracias ser barristan…¿puedes llamar a un maestre y alguien para que recojo los cuerpos?” jon arryn dijo y barristan asistió ante sus palabras antes de salir de la habitación.  
///

Jon arryn miro a balon greyjoy arrodillado dando su corona a Robert quien lo miro con desprecio.

“¿crees que esto lo soluciona greyjoy?” Robert dijo y valor miro a Robert con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Qué mas quieres baratheon?” belor dijo y Robert frunció el ceño y indico a alguien que se acercara.

Benjen stark miro con una mirada de odio a valor greyjoy.

“por tu culpa mi hermano y sobrino están muertos” dijo Benjen antes de apretar los puños.

“te ofrezco el negro” dijo Benjen y balon miro a Robert con ira.

“¿qué pasa si no lo tomo?” pregunto balon y Robert frunció el ceño.

“ordenare que pasen por cuchilla a todos los greyjoy y pondré a un stark al cargo en el futuro” Robert dijo y valor miro a jon en busca de lo que tendría que decir la mano.

“si aceptas tomar el negro tus hijos estarán a salvo, theon será llevado al nido de águilas y será mi pupilo y asha será llevada al norte” jon dijo y valor frunció el ceño.  
“para ser pupila de ¿quién? El ultimo stark que queda es el” balon dijo señalando a Benjen y este frunció el ceño.

“jon será legitimado” Robert dijo mirando a valor quien apretó los dientes.

“¿Quién gobernara las islas?” preguntó valor y jon suspiro.

“victarion ocupara el asunto hasta dentro de diez años cuando convoquemos un concilio para saber que hacer” dijo la mano del rey y el señor de las islas del hierro miro su corona antes de apretar los dientes.

“está bien…levarme al muro”  
/////////////////  
“¿Robert no viene?” Benjen pregunto entrando en el barco que llevaría A los prisioneros al muro y mirando a jon arryn quien negó con la cabeza.

“no, todavía tiene que llorar a ned” jon dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y Benjen asintió.

“el nombramiento de mi sobrino será polémico” dijo Benjen tras unos segundos de silencio y jon asintió.

“es el hijo de Robert……si alguien le intentase hacer daño Robert le saltaría al cuello…lo tuve que convencer para que no le diese las islas a los starks por compensación por lo de ned” jon dijo y Benjen asintió  
“lo lannister no permitirían eso” dijo la guarida de la noche y jon sonrió.

“puede, pero Robert legitimo a la bastarda de Jaime y lo libero de los votos haciendo que tywin por fin tuviera un heredero dudo mucho que protestasen mucho” la mano del rey dijo y Benjen asintió.  
“¿y la niña asha? ¿Sabes donde esta?” pregunto Benjen y jon asintió.

“está en la habitación de su padre…junto con su hermano tengo dos hombres protegiendo la puerta y no creo que intentaran nada después de todo” jon arryn dijo mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

“enviaremos una carta cuando lleguemos a invernalia a los diferentes señores” Benjen dijo mientras miraba el edicto que había firmado Robert que legitimaba a jon como el señor de Invernalia.

“¿los señores juraran lealtad a jon?” pregunto la mano del rey y Benjen sonrió.

“si la mayoría amaba a ned y saben que esto sería la mejor opción posible” Benjen dijo mirando el mar y jon asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

“espero que tengas razón…y espero que mi tocayo gobierne bien”  
///////////////////


	2. Catelyn I

Catelyn se miró a sí misma en el espejo, su pelo rojo lucia mas rojo que lo habitual y sus ojos parecían haber perdido algo de brillo que solía tener en su juventud. Estaba vestida con un vestido gris abrigado para soportar las temperaturas del norte con pocos lujos en el.

Se llevó la mano al vientre pensando en robb por un momento antes de suspirar. Durante su tiempo casada había dado luz a tres hijos un niño robb el mayor y dos niñas sansa que nació un año después y arya que nació dos años después de robb.

Siempre quiso tener mas hijos peor ned insistió en esperar a que pasara el invierno para tener más hijos a sí que Catelyn acepto tomar té de luna cuando el y su esposo hicieran el amor.

Catelyn aparto su mirada del espejo antes de mirar el cielo a través de la ventana y mirar el cielo cubierto de nubes.

“la primavera proto acabara mi señora” las palabras del maestre luwin flotaron en su mente antes de que la señora de Invernalia mirase como los sirvientes realizaban sus tareas en el patio de Invernalia.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que saco a Catelyn de sus pensamientos.

“entra” dijo la señora de Invernalia y un sirviente entro con la cabeza agachada.

“iba a romper el ayuno con mis hijas en unos minutos, ¿de que se trata?” pregunto Catelyn al sirviente quien le hizo una reverencia.

“mi señora el maestre luwin y el castellano Ser Rodrik la esperan en el bosque de los dioses dicen que es urgente” el sirviente dijo y Catelyn asintió.

“Bien dile a sansa que no me espere a romper su ayuno” Catelyn dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación y recorría los pasillos del antiguo castillo.

Mientras que la dama de Invernalia recorría los pasillos de Invernalia pensó en lo mucho que lamento su idea de enviar a robb a puerto blanco. Catelyn pensó que sería una buena idea enviar a robb a varias casas muy amigas de los starks para aprender de ellas y lo que iba a ser un viaje de su hijo de dos meses a puerto blanco se terminó trasformador en una pesadilla.

Los hijos del hierro siempre habían tenido mala fama y hundiendo la flota de los lannister y incapacitando por el miedo a lo que podrían hacerle a ned, creían que el rey Robert no podría hacer mucho.

Ned tardo mucho en decidirse, pero finalmente se marchó durante la noche con cien de sus hombres más fieles y preparo una carta que se debía enviar a sus banderizos si moria en la guerra.

salió del castillo y el frio aire de Invernalia la atravesó helándola, incluso tras tantos años viviendo en el castillo Catelyn no pudo acostumbrarse al frio del castillo.

“hodor” Catelyn saludo al chico de los establos que encontró en su camino al bosque y simple mente repitió su nombre antes de que Catelyn siguiera su camino.

entro al bosque y allí encontró a luwin de pie con una expresión nerviosa y a Ser Rodrik sentado al lado del arciano más grande.

“mi señora” el castellano se levantó y Catelyn asintió ante sus palabras.

“¿Cuál es la razón de que llamaste?” preguntó la señora de Invernalia y los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa antes de que luwin se acercara a ella y le diera un pergamino.

“el sello de lord arryn” Catelyn lo reconoció de inmediato y miro a los dos hombres que tenía delante.

“lo recibí esta madrugada, pero lo raro era el cuervo que lo entrego” el maestre dijo y Catelyn alzo una ceja mientras trazaba con el pulgar el sello de cera.

“¿de donde vino? ¿pyke? ¿desenbarco?” Catelyn pregunto y el maestre negó con la cabeza.

“vino del muro mi señora” luwin dijo y Catelyn abrió la boca antes de cerrarla y mirar a Ser Rodrik.

“Podría ser que fuesen al muro a llevar reclusos…pero nunca lo sabremos hasta que abras el pergamino mi señora” dijo el castellano y Catelyn asintió antes de abrir el pergamino y leer el contenido.  
........................  
Para los ojos de Catelyn stark señora de Invernalia

La guerra ha acabado balón a rendido su corona, la flota de hierro está destrozada y victarion es el nuevo señor de las islas.  
ahora mismo estamos haciendo que balón jure los votos de la guardia de la noche, su hija será entregada como pupila a lord stark y su hijo partirá al valle conmigo como medida disuasoria.   
Hemos enviado el cuervo justo antes de salir del muro llegaremos a Invernalia en tres o cuatro semanas Benjen me acompañara allí.  
Firmado  
La Mano del rey de Robert baratheon I señor del valle y guardián del este  
Jon arryn  
…………

dejo de leer la carta y miro al maestre y a Ser Rodrik quienes tenían una mirada pensante.

La dama de Invernalia arrugo el pergamino en su mano.

“podría haber aclarado si ned y mi hijo estaban bien” dijo la dama de Invernalia y los dos hombres asintieron.

“jon arryn es un hombre que prefiere decir las cosas directamente…en tres semanas saldremos que paso en las islas mi señora” el castellano dijo y Catelyn asnito ante las palabras de su castellano.

“supongo que si…ahora vamos a comer, ver a mis hijas será reconfortante” Catelyn dijo haciendo que los dos hombres asistieran y los tres hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

///

Catelyn sonrió al ver a su hija en la silla de eddard era muy pequeña para su tamaño, pero le dio una alegría ver a su hija intentar comportarse de la forma más formal posible.

Sansa a era muy parecida a su madre casi parecería que seria mas su hermana que su hija, su pelo era rojo y llevaba un vestido parecido al de su madre actualmente estaba sentada en la silla de eddard stark ante la ausencia de ned y robb.

catelyn miro el comedor antes de fruncir el ceño.

“¿arya?” pregunto Catelyn a sansa y su hija dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirar a un asiento en particular y suspirar.

“sí, no está con nieve estará en la armería supongo” dijo sansa y Catelyn dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios antes de mirar por un instante al bastardo de ned.

Catelyn frunció el ceño mientras que el niño comía tímidamente en la mesa entre gente de baja cuna, Catelyn no odiaba a en si al niño no podría hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo veía cada vez que veía que mientras más crecía más se parecía a ned, más le dolía la infidelidad que su marido le había echo.

Ese fue el único problema en su matrimonio, puede que ned no fuese más guapo que Brandon, pero el hombre era humilde y no tenía la misma fama que Brandon tenia, muy seguramente Brandon podría haber dejado muchos bastardos pro los rumores que ella escucho, pero ella creía que ned seria diferente por eso le molestaba la presencia del bastardo.

termino de comer el desayuno antes de dar un trago de leche que tenia en su vaso y levantarse.

“iré a buscar a tu hermana” dijo ganándose un asentimiento de su hija quien siguió comiendo.

Catelyn salio del comedor y se acerco a Ser Rodrik quien estaba dando órdenes a unos guardias de la zona.

“Ser Rodrik ¿ha visto a mi hija?” pregunto Catelyn y el castellano se rasco la barba antes de asentir.

“¿la pequeña loba? Creo que estaba…en la parte más antigua, cerca de la cripta” dijo el castellano y Catelyn alzo una ceja.

“¿Qué hacia allí?” pregunto Catelyn y Ser Rodrik soltó una carcajada.

“la mente de la pequeña loba es casi imposible de prever…se acuerda cuando vino con un cachorro de lobo diciendo que lo quería tener y solo tenía cuatro años” Catelyn sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hija antes de asentir ante las palabras de Ser Rodrik.  
“entonces si me disculpa buscare a mi hija” dijo Catelyn despidiéndose de Ser Rodrik y dirigiéndose a la parte más antigua del castillo.  
/  
tarareo una canción, no podía recordar la letra, ¿era a lo mejor una canción de cuna? ¿O solo una canción popular con un ritmo pegadizo que hacia que recordase solo la melodía? Eso solo los siete lo podían hacer.

paro su avance al ver la puerta de las criptas entre abiertas.

“arya” el nombre de su hija escapo de su labio y Catelyn abrió un poco la pesada puerta con dificultad antes de entrar en las criptas.

Las criptas seguían tan lúgubres como siempre, supuso Catelyn mientras tomaba una de las antorchas de la pared y avanzar por el pasillo.

“¡arya!” llamo a su hija y no hubo respuesta a su llamado, Catelyn chasqueo la lengua antes de recogerse la falda de su largo vestido y bajar por las escaleras.  
Las estatuas de los viejos reyes y señores la recibieron.

Catelyn trago saliva antes de avanzar por el pasillo mentirá miraba los nombres casi sin darse cuenta.

“Brandon era un nombre muy popular” dijo con algo de aburrimiento después de ver al decimo quinto de ese nombre mientras cruzaba por un pasillo antes de volver a llamar a su hija.

“¡arya!” una vez mas no hubo respuesta y Catelyn suspiro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

ella estuvo en las criptas alguna vez, la primera vez fue para enterrar las canicas de Brandon y rickon stark junto con el cuerpo de lyanna.

Fue un evento terrible lo que ocurrió a la familia stark en tan poco tiempo pensó entonces y seguía pensando ahora.

bajo otras escaleras y por fin vio una sombra e iluminada por el fuego.

“¡arya!” la llamó y la sombra se movió dejando ver a la figura de su hija.

“madre” respondió la niña mientras que Catelyn se acercaba hacia donde estaba su hija.

Vestida más como un varón que como una dama y de pelo corto, muchas veces Catelyn pensó que su segunda hija tubo que nacer varón, una vez escucha Benjen decirle ned que se parecía a su hermana fallecida.

“¿pudo saber que hacías aquí?” Catelyn le pregunto a su hija de seis años quien a parto la mirad antes de que Catelyn suspirase.

“no me enfadare” dijo y su hija suspiro.

“vine a ver a la familia de padre…tengo miedo de que no regrese ni él ni robb” dijo arya y Catelyn suspiro ante las palabras de su hijo.

“no te preocupes por eso hija” dijo consolando a su hija quien asintió.

“esta noche tuve una pesadilla……a la mañana fui al bosque de los dioses a antes de venir aquí…solo quería estar un rato, pero me quede más de lo que creía” dijo arya ganándose un asentimiento de Catelyn.

Miro las estatuas de Rikcon ,lyarra, Brandon y lyanna antes de que su hijas abriese la boca

“ella es la tía lyanna ¿a la que dicen que me parezco?” arya Pregunto señalando la estatua y Catelyn asintió.

“nunca la conocía a diferencia de ned o tu tío aun que por lo que se os parecéis en el comportamiento” Catelyn dijo y su hija miro la estatua de lyanna antes de mirar las estatuas de sus abuelos.

“¿Esos son mis abuelos?” pregunto Arya y Catelyn asintió tras unos segundos antes de que arya estudiase los rostros de sus abuelos.

“robb se parece al abuelo” dijo tras unos segundos y Catelyn miro el rostro tallado de rickon stark antes de asentir ante la comparación eran parecidos salvo por el pelo supuso ella.

“sansa se parece a ti” dijo Arya y Catelyn sonrió.

“¿y tú?” preguntó Catelyn divertida y arya miro el rostro de la estatua de lyanna antes de mirar a su madre que la miraba con una expresión divertida.

“…creo que me parezco más a la abuela que a la tía lyanna” dijo arya y Catelyn miro el rostro de quien seria su suegra de estar viva antes de asentir.

“sí supongo que si…ahora vamos a romper tu ayuno jovencito” Catelyn le dijo a arya quien asintió antes de que las dos empezase su ascenso.

“¿la tía lyanna no se parece mucho a jon?” pregunto arya y Catelyn alzo una ceja antes esas palabras antes de mirar el rostro de la estatua.

“………se parece mas a ned” dijo con algunas dudas mientras apartaba un pensamiento que salió de su mente como si fuese una tontería.

“supongo que tienes razón” su hija dijo y las dos empezaron a moverse hacia la salida de las criptas de los stark.  
/   
sintió como los días pasan, intentaba estar siempre ocupada para evitar pensar en lo que podría haber pasado en la guerra.

Una vez se animo a ver el entrenamiento de jon solo para poder tener la mente distraída para la sorpresa de ser rodrick y arya que eran los únicos en el partido de entrenamiento.

Catelyn se encargo de llevar las finanzas de Invernalia con relativa facilidad, ella ayudo a su padre con las finanzas de aguas dulces durante un tiempo y ayudo a ned con las finanzas siempre que podía.

Un día el maestre luwin toco en su puerta y Catelyn no se molesto en apartar la vista del papel que tenia antes de responder al maestre.  
“entra” dijo y escucho como el maestre entraba y se acercaba a ella.

“recibimos un cuervo de lord arryn mi señora, decía que estaban a unas horas de Invernalia” dijo el maestre y Catelyn asintió antes de dejar caer el papel y miro al maestre.

“avisa a ser Rodrik, que nos avise cuando los hombres de jon arryn se vean” Catelyn dijo mientras se levantaba y luwin asintió antes de dirigirse a la salida.

“como ordene” luwin dijo antes de salir de la habitación de Catelyn dejándola sola.

“será mejor que avise a las niñas” pensó Catelyn antes de levantarse y guardar los papeles antes de salir de sus aposentos.  
/

Varias horas después, la mayoría de Invernalia se preparo para recibir a lord arryn, Catelyn estaba en el centro de la plaza con sansa y arya a su lado el maestre luwin estaba a un lado y ser Rodrik estaba al lado de la puerta.

“La mano del rey” anuncio un heraldo y entraron tres hombres montados a caballo portando estandartes del valle y el estandarte de la mano del rey que usaba lord arryn que era un halcón pero en lugar de la luna volaba hacia una corona.

Poco después un hombre vestido de negro entro montando un caballo y se puso al lado de jon arryn.

La mano del rey no había cambiado mucho de lo que la memoria de Catelyn recordaba el hombre ya era viejo y su barba estaba canosa, pero parecía estar en buena forma.

miro a los otros hombres antes de fijarse en el que vestía la armadura de la guardia de la noche  
.  
“¿es el tío Benjen?” escucho decir a arya y sansa la mando callar con un codazo mientras que jon arryn bajaba de su caballo y miraba a Catelyn.

“Lady stark” saludo jon arryn y Catelyn se inclino levemente antes de responderlo.

“lord arryn” todos los presentes mostraron respeto ante la mano del rey mientras que este se acercaba a Catelyn y la miraba fijamente.

“Catelyn……lo siento” dijo en voz baja y de inmediato el corazón de Catelyn se rompió…esto solo podría significar una cosa…  
Jon arryn respiro hondo antes de hablar.

“Lord eddard stark señor de Invernalia y guardián del norte y robb stark su heredero…fueron asesinados a monos de euron greyjoy en la guerra”


	3. Sansa I

El día amaneció como los últimos días, sansa fue sacada de su cama por un sirviente que la despertó y ella a ser vistió antes de partir hacia el gran comedor.

Ella se había criado bajo la atenta mirada de su madre para ser la dama perfecta, a ella nunca le importo prefería esa vida y siempre soñó con ser una dama de un gran castillo en el sur o incluso a llegar a ser reina.  
Pero entonces llego ese día, robb su amado hermano fue raptado por un hijo del hierro y su padre marcho a la guerra en secreto con solo hombres de muy buena confianza de la propia Invernalia sin llamar a los estandartes dejándola a ella como dama de Invernalia con tan solo seis años.

Ella no fallaría a su padre estaba segura de ello, y su padre y robb volvería sanos y salvo porque eso siempre pasaba los dioses siempre beneficiaban a los buenos.

Una vez llago al gran comedor se sentó en la mesa principal en la silla de su padre.

Ella como de costumbre miro el viejo trono de los reyes del invierno que había al fondeo de la sala.  
Un trono echo de madera de arciano y piedra antigua no se usaba desde el rey que se arrodillo y muy seguramente los targaryen se lo hubiesen llevado sino estuviera anclado ala pared.

Se puso un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja y se sentó en la silla de su padre antes de tomar un pedazo de pan y llevárselo a la boca rompiendo su ayuno.

Sansa miro a la mesa y solo se encontró al maestre luwin sentado en la mesa superior.

Miro en las mesas donde comían los sirviente y guardias y no se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermana comiendo con su medio hermano jon nieve.

Ella nunca podría entender por qué arya le gustaba tanto pasa tiempo con nieve cuando era más pequeña no le importo pasar tiempo con el sin embargo después aprendió cuál era su sitio y preferido ignorar a nieve y de estar con algún hermano estar con robb.

Giro su mirada a la otra mesa y saludo a su amiga Jeyne Poole brevemente antes de seguir comiendo  
Sansa se extrañó de no ver a su madre por el comedor por esas horas y miro al maestre que estaba comiendo muy placida mente.

“¿maestre luwin?” el viejo maestre le dio una mirada amable antes de respónderla.

“¿cómo puedo ayudarla joven dama?” luwin dijo con un tono amable y ella asintió.

“Mi señor madre no está aquí ¿sabes si le ha pasado algo?” 

“me temo que no, mi joven señora” respondió el maestre ganándose un asentimiento de parte de ella.

“gracias” ella dijo ganándose una sonrisa y asentimiento por parte de luwin antes de seguir con su comida.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y sansa vio a su madre acompañada de ser rodrick entrar en el comedor.  
Los sirvientes agacharon la cabeza ante la presencia de su madre cuando ella entro avanzo hasta el final del comedor donde su madre miro luwin antes de darle un pergamino que luwin miro.  
Sansa miro confundido a su madre.

“¡pasa algo madre?” ella pregunto haciendo que Catelyn mirase a su hija mayor y le sonriese.

“hemos recibidos informes de la mano del rey estará en Invernalia en unas horas “madre dijo ganándose un asentimiento por parte de sansa.

“ve a prepararte, tu hermana también……y jon vestíos adecuadamente ante la visita de la mano” dijo Catelyn ganado se un asentimiento por parte de sansa quien se levantó de su silla antes de asentir.

“como quieras” ella dijo dándose un asentamiento pro parte de la antes de dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones con su guardia.

“arya vamos…y tú también jon” sansa dijo mirando brevemente la mesa de gente de sirvientes de donde salieron su hermana pequeña y su…medio hermano y los tres se fueron A sus habitaciones.  
/  
“¿la mano no es nuestro tío?” arya pregunto mientras ella se vestía un vestido.  
Quiso reír pro la visita de arya vistiendo un vestido rara vez lo hacía peor aguanto sus ganas antes de responder su hermana.

“está casada con nuestra tía lysa” dijo como respuesta y arya alzo una ceja.

“¿entonces es nuestro tío?” elle pregunto y sansa suspiro.

“Políticamente al menos……” le respondió ganado se un asentimiento por parte de arya.

“Me pregunto y papa y robb estarán bien…le echo de menos” arya dijo haciendo que sansa mirase al suelo antes de respirar pesadamente.

“estarán bien…en las historias siempre ganan los buenos recuerdas” ella le dijo intentando ganarse un asentimiento por parte de arya.

“Espero que sí.”

Un cuerno sonó haciendo que las hermanas se mirasen.

“¡Los estandartes de la mano están en la ciudad!” Escucho decir a un guardia a la distancia.

“vamos a recibirlo” ella le dijo a arya ganándose un asentimiento por parte de arya.

//////  
La compañía de la mano del rey entro por las puertas del castillo.  
Todos los miembros de Invernalia se habían reunido recibir a la mano del rey desde los de más alta cuna hasta el más bajo de los sivientes.  
Sansa se puso nerviosa pero su madre le puso una mano sobre el hombro para calmarla.

“la mano del rey señor del valle y protector del este: jon arryn” anuncio un herrado antes de que entraron dos caballeros.

Dos caballeros entraron llevando estandartes del valle con el estandarte de jon arryn sobre el antes de que un tercer hombre quien sansa reconoció como la mano del rey por el símbolo que llevaba en su pecho entrase en caballo acompañado de un hombre de La guardia de la noche.

“¿es ese el tío Benjen?” arya pregunto y sansa la hizo callar con un codazo mientras miraba como jon arryn descolgaba de su caballo y abrazaba a su madre.  
Le escucho decir algo que no escucho y entonces jon trago saliva antes de mirar a todos.

“Lord eddard stark señor de Invernalia y guardián del norte y robb stark su heredero…fueron asesinados por manos de euron greyjoy en la guerra”  
Hubo un silencio tras que el pronunciara esas palabras.

El corazón de sansa se paró por un segundo antes de romperse y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras que arya empezó a llorar de forma más salvaje mientras miraba a jon arryn.

“No es vedad, padre y robb no han no han” dijo su hermana entre sollozos y entonces el guardia de la noche la abrazo.

“tranquila” dijo el hombre al cual sansa reconoció como tío y sansa miro el rostro de su madre y vio que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se contenía por no llorar.

Ella miro a los otros sirvientes casi todos aquellos que conocían a su señor padre estaban llorando mayor o menor nivel.  
Quizás la vista más extraña que vio fue a ser rodrick llorar de la forma más silenciosa por ello.  
Jon arryn se acercó a su señora madre y le dio algo que sansa no pudo ver bien antes de susurrarle algo al oído y que su madre asintiera.

Después jon pido algo a uno de sus caballeros y un hombre le dieron un pergamino de gran tamaño.

“JON NIVE” la mano del rey llamó el nombre de su hermano bastardo y todos nos quedamos confundidos cuando la mano del rey miro a los sirvientes.

“tráelo ante mi” ordenó a dos sirvientes y de inmediato los guardias entregaron a su medio hermano ante jon arryn.

Jon había llorado como todos talvez incluso más que arya observó sansa mirando a su hermano bastardo mientras jon arryn se arrodillo junto a él y le limpiaba una lagrima del acara antes de levantarse.  
la mano del rey rompió el sello del pergamino antes de aclararse la voz.

“siguiendo la voluntad de lord eddard stark señor de Invernalia y guardián del norte por órdenes de Su Alteza Robert de la Casa baratheon, primero de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino quedas nombrado: Jon stark hijo de eddard stark, señor de Invernalia y guardián del norte que tus títulos pasen a tus hijos y A los hijos de tus hijos hasta el fin de los tiempos”

Hubo un silencio cuando la mano del rey termino de hablar su medio herma…no su señor jon estaba callado y confuso.  
miro a su madre por un momento para verla totola mente callada y en shock mirar el pergamino antes de mirar a todos los demás señores pudo ver la mirada de su amiga Jeyne Poole sobre ella en un momento.

Los demás señores y guardias estaban confusos el que menos estaba era Benjen estaba segura que su tío que estaba consolando a su hermana lo sabia.  
Y hablando de ella su hermana estaba callada y confusa tal vez incluso más que el propio jon.

“Lord jon” la mano llamo a jon y lo saco de sus trances por un momento.

“creo que sería buena ida hablar de esto en un lugar más íntimo” jon arryn dijo ganados un asentimiento de parte de su hermano.

“s-i…si tiene …razón lord arryn” jon miro a ser rodrick sacándolo del aparente shock  
.  
“sí, por supuesto el solar del señor será un buen lugar…si a lady Catelyn le parece bien” ser ser rodrick miro sui madre por un momento quien simple mente asintió.

“si…ser rodrick acomode a los hombres de lord arryn…jon…lord stark y mis hijas acompáñenme a mí a Benjen a lord arryn y al maestre luwin al solar del señor” anuncio su madre con una voz que sansa no pudo descifrar bien.

Ser rodrick miro a hodor antes de darle una orden sin decir una sola palabra y hodor asintió antes de ponerse a guardar los caballos de la compañía de lord arryn.  
Atravesaron rápido los pasillos de Invernalia hasta llegar al solar de su padre…no ahora sería el salón de jon.

Una vez allí se reunieron en un circulo ella su hermana y madre con el tio Benjen, jon arryn ser rodrick y el maestre luwin quien cerró la puerta al ser el último en entrar.

“no puedo ser el señor de Invernalia” jon dijo después de unos segundos de silencio sorprendiendo a todos.

“has sido nombrado por el rey” Jon arryn dijo mirando a jon quien todavía se encontraba confuso.

“¿Porque fue legitimado? mis hijas están aquí” las palabras de Catelyn hicieron que jon tragase saliva y que ella se mordiese el labio mientras que arya la miro antes de mirar a jon.

“no quiero el titulo…jon puede quedárselo” arya dijo mirando a su hermano quien suspiro antes de que Benjen suspirase.

“una vieja ley del norte” dijo Benjen antes de mirar a jon arryn y suspirara.

“hace tiempo cuando los stark aun eran reyes hubo un invierno particularmente duro que mato a todos los hijos varones de un viejo rey. El rey todavía tenía una hija, pero fue casada con alguien del sur para conseguir un a paz. Por eso prefirió nombrar a su hijo bastardo como heredero. Los stark aguantaron durante muchos años por algo Catelyn y esa Ley es por la cual muchos señores criban a sus bastardos en Invernalia”

Cuando Benjen termino su explicación Catelyn miro a jon antes de mirar el pergamino y suavizar la mirada.

Sansa se mordió el labio antes de mirar a su hermana quien parecía tan confiesa como jon antes de mirar a su tío Benjen.

“jon, has sido legitimando” dijo el guardia de la noche y jon le miro confuso.

“pero…se suponía que esto era cosa de robb él fue Criado para ser un señor no yo….” sintió lastima por su…..nuevo señor decidido no decir nada mientras que Benjen suspiro antes de mirar a luwin.

“¿sabe leer?” pregunto mirando al maestre quien asintió apresuradamente.

“si…yo mismo me encargare de enseñarle todo lo que tiene que saber” dijo el maestre ganándose un asentimiento de Benjen quien miro a jon antes de arrodillarse hasta su altura y ponerle la mano en el hombro.

“nos tendrás aquí para ayudarte jon” Benjen dijo intentando clamar a jon haciendo que jon asintiera.

“los señores le tienen que jurar lealtad” su madre hablo por primera vez en la sala haciendo que jon arryn asintiera.

“nos encargaremos de esto…planeo quedarme en Invernalia para ver el juramente de los señores…para evitar cualquier…mal entendido” la mano del rey dijo mirando a jon brevemente antes d emigrar a su madre quien jugo de forma inconsciente con el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

“o dios los clanes de la montaña……tenemos que hacer que asha y theon tengan protección…podrían hacer cualquier cosa cuando descombran que “el ned” a muerto” Benjen dijo grandones un asentimiento por parte de la mano.  
Su madre respiro de forma honda antes de mirar a la mano

“¿los cuerpos de mi ned y robb?” pregunto con la voz quebrada haciendo que la mano asintiese.  
“en el castillo negro” respondió Benjen haciendo que su madre le diera una mirada de muerte.  
“¿Qué hacen allí?” pregunto con algo de furia haciendo que Benjen apartase la mirada.

Benjen respiro hondo antes de mirar fijamente a su madre y suspirar.

“euron……fue cruel con ellos…el maestre aemon esta encargándose de ellos…legaran en unos días” madre asintió ante la explicación de Benjen antes de mirar a jon hebreamente antes de mirar a sus hijas.

“de todas formas las normas del norte indican que se debe nombrar a un lord regente como regente hasta que jon alcance los quince” dijo jon arryn ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos excepto ella jon y arya.

“howland reed o lord manderly podrían ser buenos candidatos proara el puesto ambos eran buenos amigos de mi ned” su madre dijo haciendo que jon arryn asintiera y mirase a jon.

“necesito que firmes las cartas para el llamado de los demás señores” dijo la mano dándose el asentimiento por parte de jon.  
“si…¿maestre luwin?” jon llamo al maestre quien asintió.

“me encargare de escribirlas cartas, pero me vendría bien su firma lord Arryn” el maestre dijo mirando a la mano quien asintió.

“iré con usted entonces” le respondió haciendo que el maestre asintiera  
“sansa arya ir con jon y el maestre a las pajarerías…yo empezare a preparar las nuevas habitaciones de……lord stark” Catelyn dijo haciendo que arya asintiera.

Arya se acercó jon y agarro de la mano mientras que sunna se puso a su lado y camino con el a un pie de distancia mientras seguían al maestre y a la mano del rey por el pasillo.  
Caminaron en silencio antes de llegar hasta la pajarería donde el maestre luwin aco varios pergaminos y escribió rápidamente un mensaje en ellos antes de darle los pergaminos a jon quien dio una firma rápida y muy mal echa antes de que jon arryn pusiera su firma en ella.

Después de terminar escribir los pergaminos jon puso el sello de la casa stark en ellos y luwin los puso en los cuervos correspondientes antes de lanzarlos al aire uno de ellos se paró en la jaula y miro a jon antes de partir el vuelo.  
Sansa vio como los cuervos volvían a sus destinos mientras sentía que una época de su vida cavaba.

Miro a jon antes de suspirar ella sabia que su hermano no sabía gobernar, pero recordó las palabras de la casa de su madre en un momento antes de llenarse de decisión de ayudar a su hermano bastardo a reinar lo mejor que podía…y de esa forma honrar la memoria de su padre.  
/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo: JON I  
> nota del autor: originalmente este capitulo seria arya I pero…al final preferí cámbialo por sansa.


	4. JON I

//////////

Había pasado un día desde que la mano llego con noticias y el maestre luwin empezó de inmediato a preparar sus lecciones para el día siguiente.

Jon a diferencia de robb o Sansa solo aprendió a leer y a escribir junto con matemáticas básicas del maestre cuando era más joven, por lo cual sus conocimientos nunca fueron muy altos.

Al poco de empezar al día después de romper el ayuno fue junto con Sansa a su solar donde el maestre ya los estaba esperando.

El solar de Jon había sido algo reformado, había una mesa de roble negro en el medio con cuatro sillas a su lado, arriba pagada a la pared descansaba la espada de la casa stark Hielo.

El maestre le dejo a Jon el libro que contenía información sobre las principales casas del norte durante lo que tardo en caer la arena de un reloj que tenía que al parecer era el equivalente a diez minutos para memorizar todos los emblemas de las casas y los lemas.

Cuando el tiempo termino el maestre el pidió el libro antes de llevárselo su lado de la mesa de madera de roble y levantarlo antes de abrirlo por una página aleatoria peor no dejando verlo a Jon.

“Casa Bolton” luwin dijo mirándole esperando una respuesta rápida.

Jon cerro los ojos y recordar el emblema y lema de la casa.

“tienen de emblema…¿un hombre rojo? ¿Su lema era algo con espadas?”

Jon vio como el maestre suspiraba mientras se recostaba en su silla mientras escucho un suspiro a su lado y miro a Sansa quien negó con la cabeza.

“un hombre degollado es su emblema su lema es **nuestras espadas son afiladas** ” asintió ante las palabras de Sansa antes de mirar al maestre quien asintió.

“bien intentémoslo otra vez” el maestre cerro el libro y lo volvió a abrir por otra página antes de mirar otras.

Después de un tiempo el maestre cerro el libro y miro a Jon.

“casa Dustin” dijo y Jon cerro los ojos antes de recordar el emblema de dicha casa.

“Una corona sobre dos hachas de guerra cruzadas en un fondo de oro” Jon miro al maestre quien sonrió un poco antes de mirar otra vez el libro.

“¿lema?” pregunto y Jon volvió a hacer lo mismo antes de mirar extrañado al maestre.

“¿no tienen?” pregunto extrañado y luwin sonrió.

“exacto” el maestre abrió el libro y después de buscar un poco miro a Sansa antes sonreír.

“Sansa…casa karstark” Sansa se quedó un poco sorprendida por que se dirigiera a ella pero rápidamente asistió antes de responder.

“Un sol de plata sobre campo de sable su lema es el sol de invierno” el maestre sonrió ante la respuesta de Sansa.

“Veo que no olvidasteis vuestras lecciones pequeña dama” el maestre dijo haciendo que Sansa asintiera.

“toda buena dama tiene que recordarlas” dijo Sansa ganándose un asentimiento de parte de luwin quien cerro el libro.

“bien, si me disculpa joven lord mañana estaré a la misma hora, si le parece bien” el maestre dijo mirándolo.

“gracias maestre, puede irse” Jon dijo haciendo que luwin asintiera levantándose peor antes de levantarse dejo el libro en la mesa.

“lo dejaría para que lo lea en sus tiempos libre mi señor…todo buen señor debe saber sobre sus vasallos” luwin dijo mirándolo y asintió.

“gracias” dijo ganándose un asentamiento de luwin se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

Jon se reclino en la silla antes de levantarse y toma una jarra con un líquido amarillento y servirse un vaso antes de mirar a Sansa.

“¿quieres? le pregunto entre el incomodo silencio.

“¿qué es?” pregunto curiosa y Jon dio un sorbo al luido antes de responderla.

“zumo…de melocotón diría por el sabor” dijo haciendo que Sansa asintiera.

“estoy bien así…gracias de todas formas” la pelirroja dijo poniéndose el pelo detrás se la oreja haciendo que Jon asintiera antes de sentarse en la silla.

Jon bebió de su vaso en el incomodo silencio antes de mirar a su …hermana.

“¿pudiste dormir algo?” Jon le pregunto a Sansa quien miro al suelo antes de responderlo.

“no mucho…¿y tú?” ante la pregunta de Sansa Jon miro el baso antes de responderla.

“Pedí que me dieran algo para facilitar el sueño…….no podía evitar hacerme preguntas” Jon dijo haciendo que Sansa asintiera.

“debería de pedir lo que tomaste” ella dijo gandose un asentimiento de Jon.

“no se si lady Catelyn te lo permitiría” Jon dijo haciendo que Sansa suspirase y jugase con una de sus mangas.

“no lo sé…¿has visto a mi madre?…no la vi en el desayuno” Sansa pregunto haciendo que negara con la cabeza.

“me temo que no…tú has visto a Arya…ayer estaba afectada…todos lo estábamos por otro lado” dijo mientras miraba el baso ya casi vacío antes de terminar de beber su contenido.

“ayer estuvo llorando todo el tiempo…solo cuando estabas tú,yo, madre o el tío Benjen dejo de llorar…nunca la vio de esa forma ni cuando la llame cara caballo”

Jon miro a su hermana antes de mirar el baso y mirar el que ahora era su salo-…el que había sido el salón de su padre y de sus ancestros durante generaciones.

“Arya…ninguno merecía esto……padre y robb tuvieron que vivir…….” Hubo un silencio entre los dos cuando Jon dijo esas palabras.

Sonsa miro a su hermano con una mirada de comprensión sobre él, Jon nunca la vio mirarlo de esa manera desde qué era una niña pequeña pensó en su cabeza antes de levantarse.

“la mano me quería ver antes del medio día” dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el libro.

“bien…yo tengo una lección con la septa” Sansa dijo mirando a su hermano quién asintió mientras guardaba el libro en un armario.

Un golpe en la puerta los saco de su trance.

Jon se aclaró su voz antes de responder.

“entra” dijo con la voz más seria que pudo poner y noto que su hermana intentaba evitar una risa cuando a la puerta se abrió y la figura de la vieja Tata entro en el salón en el solar sosteniendo una caja alargada.

“Tata” Sansa se levantó y se dirigió a la que había sido la niñera suya cuando era más pequeño y todavía solía contar cuentos a Arya.

“o mis viejos huesos” la vieja Tata miro a Sansa a quien ofreció una mirada amable antes de mirar a Jon.

“mi joven señor lamento su perdida…me informaron ayer de la noticia” ella dijo gandose un asentimiento mientras se acercaba a ella.

“no tiene que preocuparse Tata, pero apreciamos su comprensión” Sansa dijo actuando más como señor.

“gracias por eso dulce niña” la vieja Tata miro a Jon y sonrió de una manera que él no recordaba ver antes de ofrecerle una caja.

“su señor padre fue un hombre muy bueno mi joven señor y su hermano era un muchacho excelente por favor acepte este regalo” Jon miro la caja antes de cogerla de3 los viejos brazos dela tata y abrirla.

“un arco” escucho decir a Sansa quien miro el arco que había en el interior de la caja.

Jon cogió el arco era de madera blanca y le llegaba a la barbilla siendo un arco realmente grande.

“no sabía que teniasis un arco” dijo mirando a la vieja Tata quien sonrió.

“no era mío…perteneció a mi primer amor antes de que…despareciera……supuse que era mejor dárselo usted pues mi bisnieto walder no le dará utilidad y de cierta manera….el me recuerda a usted los”

Jon y Sansa guardaron silencio mientras Jon miraba el arco echo de madera blanca y lo miraban extrañado.

“¿de que esta echo?” preguntó Sansa y la vieja Tata sonrió.

“arcino”

“¿arcino?” Jon pregunto sorprendido mirando a la vieja Tata quien sonrió.

“No se preocupe la madera ya cayó cuando se fabricó el arco mi joven señor” dijo ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Jon.

“bueno…gracias de todas formas Tata” Jon dijo mirando a la vieja Tata quien asintió.

“no te preocupes por eso chico es tan joven con nueve años convertirte en señor es un destino terrible…simpe puedes contar conmigo como una buena sirviente de Invernalia mi joven señor” dijo Tata ganado se un asentimiento de Jon y Sansa.

“tu apoyo será apreciado “Jon dijo mirando a Sansa quien le asintió antes de que la vieja Tata asintiera.

“bueno entonces si me disculpan volveré a mis deberes” Jon asintió antes de que la vieja Tata se fuese de la habitación dejando a solas a los dos.

“partiré entonces a mi lección con la septa” Sansa dijo haciendo que Jon asintiera.

Sansa salió del solar dejando solo a Jon quien miro el arco antes de meterlo en la caja y dirigirse hacia el pasillo no sin antes mirar a Hielo y no poder evitar pensar en su padre.

Jon cruzo los pasillos del castillo en silencio, los sirvientes que encontraba lo miraban de una forma muy extraña para su gusto.

No debería de ser yo

No pudo evitar pensarlo, cuando era más joven Jon se acordaba jugar con robb en el patio y una discusión que tuvieron.

“no puedes ser el señor de Invernalia Jon eres un bastardo” las palabras inocentes de robb flotaron en su cabeza antes de que Jon llegase al patio donde estaba ser rodrick con un par de caballeros del valle sentados en alrededor de una mesa tomando lo que Jon diría que sería vino.

“pues yo prefiero la lanza es más útil” escucho decir a uno de los caballeros cuando se acercó a ser rodrick.

“ser” ante las palabras de Jon el castellano miro a Jon antes de cambiar total mente su expresión.

“jo….mi lord como puedo ayudarte” el castellano dijo haciendo que Jon suspirase.

“ser rodrick ruego en que me llame como Jon no me acostumbro a mi…nuevo título” Jon dijo y el castellano dejo escapar una sonrisa.

“claro Jon……¿en que podría ayudarte?” pregunto después de un tiempo y Jon miro a los caballeros del valle.

“estaba buscando a lord Arryn ayer me dijo que quería hablar conmigo” dijo y el castellano miro a los caballeros quienes sonrieron.

“sé dónde está, lord stark le llevare con el” uno de ellos dijo ganándose un asentimiento del joven caballero.

“gracias ¿ser?” el caballero del valle soltó una pequeña risa.

“soy el escudero de lord Arryn Hugh” el escudero se presentó a Jon quien asintió.

“entonces gracia Hugh, ¿ahora puede llegarme ante lord Arryn?” el escudero asintió

El escudero llevo a Jon por el castillo antes de llegar al patio de entrenamiento donde Jon vio como dos niños de más o menos su edad practicaban tiro al arco, Bajo la atenta mirada de lord Arryn.

“Lord Jon” la mano se giró ante la voz y embozo una pequeña sonrisa la ver acercase a Jon.

“buenos días lord stark espero que sus lecciones con el maestre le hayan sido útiles”

“lo fueron” le respondió secamente antes de mirar a los niños la mano se dio cuenta de la expresión e Jon antes de mirar a los niños.

“os los presentare” lord Arryn se levo las manos a la boca y las uso para silabar colocando el gordo y el corazón en la boca antes de silabar con ellos llamando la atención de los dos niños.

“venir aquí” dijo en voz baja la mano y Jon vio como los niños se acercaban a él.

Eran dos ahora de más de cerca Jon los pudo distinguir mejor.

Juraría que la niña estaba entrando en la adolescencia, muy seguramente unos dos y diez o tres y diez si apostara.

Era delgada y de piernas largas, con ojos oscuros y cabello negro corto. Su rostro era delgado, con una nariz grande y afilada y piel irritada por el viento.

Jon se fijó en el otro niño este claramente varón, parecía más o menos de su edad de unos nueve o diez.

un joven delgado y moreno, con cabello negro y un rostro delgado y moreno.

Los dos llevaban ropa similar de cuero seguramente endurecido y…con el símbolo Greyjoy en ellos.

Jon no reobrada muchas casas, pero si recobrada la casa que fue responsable de la muerte de su padre y hermano.

Apretó los dientes antes de mirar a Jon Arryn.

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” demando y al mano lo miro con una expresión conjunta de sorpresa y confusión.

“los trajimos para evitar que las islas dieran más problemas”.

“padre no rompería sus juramentos no entiendo el por qué alejarnos de las islas” dijo el niño y la niña le dio una mirada dura.

“una medida cautelar” dijo la mano y Jon miro a los niños.

“¿son tus pupilos lord Arryn?” pregunto Jon intentando esconder su rabia y Jon suspiro.

“el varón lo es, la dama se quedará contigo como pupila” dijo el señor del valle y Jon noto como la niña lo mira de arriba abajo antes de mirar a lord Arryn.

“¿un niño de nueve años será mi mentor?” dijo algo indignada y Jon frunció el ceño.

“no lo tendría que ser si no hubieseis matado a mi padre y a mi hermano” Jon dijo mirando a la niña quien parecido tener una expresión de sorpresa.

“yo…lo siento mi lord” ella dijo mirando a Jon quien suspiró mientras que el niño le daba una mirada desafiante.

“nosotros también perdimos hermanos” dijo el niño y esta vez la otra le dio un codazo derribándolo.

” guarda silencio theon” dijo y el varón se levantó con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

“calla Asha nariz de halcón” Theon le dijo haciendo que Asha frunciera el ceño y se acercara a Theon.

“podéis parar” Jon Arryn dejo que su voz fluyera con una amenaza en el aire y los dos se pararon para mirar a la mano y asentir.

Jon Arryn se giró para mirar a Jon antes de hablar.

“Lord stark deja que te presente a tu pupila Asha Greyjoy y a su hermano mi pupilo Theon Greyjoy” Jon mantuvo una expresión tranquila antes de mirar a Jon Arryn.

“padre no hubiera querido que se les tratase mal” dijo dándose un asentimiento de parte de la mano.

“si…era un buen hombre lo eduque bien.” Lord Arryn miro los arcos que tenían los Greyjoy antes de mirar a Jon.

“me guastaría hablar contigo, pero antes” la mano miro las dianas antes de mirar a Jon.

“¿te animas a disparar?” Jon se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la mano antes de asentir

“tengo un arco nuevo” jon se encogió de hombros” quería privarlo te todas formas” Jon dijo mientras colocaba la caja en el suelo y acaba el arco de arcino.

“parce un buen arco” dijo Theon mirando el arco de Jon quien asintió antes de mirar a la mano.

“mide más de un metro ¿no es un poco grande para tu tamaño? ¿quién te lo dio?” hugh dijo haciendo que Jon se girase para respondiéndolo

“La vieja Tata, una anciana que es la niñera de los stark de los starks” la mano asintió antes de mirar el arco.

“si mal no estoy, estaba viva cuando eddard era un niño” la mano dijo y Jon se encogió de hombros.

“es una mujer vieja” dijo como una explicación simple y la mano asintió.

Jon se acercó a los niños y miro a Asha.

“¿una flecha?” Jon pidió a Asha quien asintió le dio una de las suyas antes de que Jon la cogiera cargarse el arco de arcino.

El arco era pesado en sus manos, le costó tensar la cuerda como si el arco le resistiese a aceptarlo como amo antes de poder tensarlo completamente.

Jon contuvo sus respiraciones antes de elevar el arco mientras miraba la diana y soltar la flecha.

La flecha voló del arco e impacto en la diana.

La flecha impacto cerca del medio, pero se quedó detrás de dos flechas que estaban en el medio.

Jon entrecerró los ojos antes de chasquear la lengua.

“casi, pero parece que yo sigo siendo el mejor” escucho decir a Theon y a Asha soltar un suspiro.

Jon miro a la Greyjoy antes de mirar a la mano.

“fue un buen disparo joven lord. Ahora creo que teníamos que hablar” Jon asintió ante las palabras de lord Arryn.

“Theon sigue practicando, Asha ayuda a tu mentor” Asha dejo el arco antes de acercarse a Jon y que este metiese el arco en la caja de roble y se lo diera a la Greyjoy quien tenía una expresión que Jon no pudo descifrar

“caminemos” dijo la mano y Jon estuvo de acuerdo y siguió a la mano mientras que camina con Asha pisándoles los talones.

“esta mañana he visto varios cuervos llegar de todas las direcciones” la mano dijo y Jon asintió.

“serán las respuestas de los demás señores”

“vasallos” Asha corrigió y los dos Jones se pararon para mirar a Asha.

” son sus vasallos……joven señor” dijo después de un silencio y Jon frunció el ceño antes de mirar a l amano.

“¿cuánto tiempo estará aquí?” pregunto Jon mirando a lord Arryn quien suspiró.

“diez años…tenemos que apaciguar la situación con las islas” dijo la mano y Jon frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Asha.

Jon rechino los dientes mientras recordaba que ella era familia del hombre que mató a su padre y se tuvo que aguantar su ira

“no te hare daño…pero todos los sirvientes aquí querían mucho a mi señor padre y a robb…no creo que seas, muy bienvenida” ante las palabras de Jon Asha frunció el ceño y aumento el agarre en la caja del arco.

“niño háblame con más”

“¡Asha!” Asha se calló antes de mirar a la mano quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

“en cuanto me vaya tu seguridad dependerá del lord regente o al señor de Invernalia…te cuidado con la legua joven” la chicha de pelo negro miro a Jon antes de apretar los dientes.

“lo siento señor” ante las palabras de Asha Jon respiro antes de suspirar.

“llámame Jon…no me acostumbró a que me llamen lord” dijo haciendo que los dos le mirasen sorprendidos.

“en eso te pareces a tu padre” Jon Arryn dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar los pasillos.

“como estábamos hablando lord stark sus” miro a Asha antes de mirar a Jon “vasallos vendrán en un tiempo con suerte en menos de tres lunas, se elegirá a un regente y le juraran su lealtad antes de alcanzar la mayoría”

Ante las palabras de Jon Arryn asintió antes de reanudar su paso.

“lady Dustin y lord Bolton no tenían buena relación con mi padre”

Jon dijo recordando alguna discusión de que su padre tubo antes de partir a fuerte terror ante las noticias de que lord Bolton uso el derecho de pernada y engendró un bastardo de más o menos su edad y lady Dustin siempre se retrasó en el pago de impuestos.

“no te preocupes por ello joven lord no jurar lealtad seria”.

“traición” Asha dijo detrás de ellos y Jon asintió ante sus palabras.

“además mi presencia y la de Benjen están aquí para asegurarse de que todo salga bien” la mano dijo haciendo que Jon asintiera.

“sí, supongo que si lord Arryn” Jon dijo mirando a lord Arryn quien le sonrió.

“Bien en cuanto a tu regente……recomendaría a lord reed o nombrar a alguien del castillo como regente de Invernalia y algún señor como regente del norte eso les haría evitar acumular poder”

Jon miro a las murallas de Invernalia mientras pensaba en los que sabía de los lores antes de contestar a lord Arryn.

“lord reed era el segundo mejor amigo de mi padre…creo que sería buena ida nombrarle regente” Jon dijo haciendo que lord Arryn asintiera.

“bien, si eso es todo entonces le dejare ir lord stark” la mano dijo haciendo que Jon asintiera.

“gracias lord Arryn” Jon dijo antes de inclinarse levemente y dirigirse a algún lugar del castillo.

Jon camino en silencio con Asha detrás de él, si el era honesto solo sabía que está allí por las pisadas.

“¿qué te parece Invernalia?” Jon pregunto intentando romper el silencio y escucho a la adolescente suspirar detrás de él.

“es distinto a Pyke…mas…tranquilo y calmado supongo” Asha dijo detrás de él y Jon asintió.

“bien…¡Jory!” un guarida se giró ante las palabras de Jon, era un guardia que tenía una sonrisa irónica que perdió en cuanto vio a Jon y a Asha, Vestía una armadura de placas gris azulado sin adornos y una fina capa.

“lord stark siento no haberle dado mis condolencias” Jory dijo haciendo que Jon asintiera.

“la perdida de mi señor padre así muy dolorosa para todos” Jon dijo ganándose un asentimiento de Jory quien seguía mirando a Asha de claro odio.

“permítame presentarte a mi pupila Asha Greyjoy hija de balón Greyjoy” Jon dijo mirando Asha quien le dio una mirada cautelar a Jon antes de inclinarse levemente.

“encantada ser” dijo haciendo que Jory asintiera.

“ser Jory cassel” Jory dirigió su mirada a Jon.

“¿en qué le puedo ayudar?” pregunto esta vez más amable con Jon.

“me preguntaba si visite a mi hermana Arya” Jon pregunto y Jory asintió.

“estaba en el bosque de los dioses la vi entrar esta mañana” Jory dijo haciendo que Jon asintiera.

“gracias ser puedes seguir con tus deberes.”

Jon reanudo su marcha esta vez hasta el bosque de los dioses pero antes de entrar al bosque miro a Asha.

“espera aquí” le dijo de la forma más seria que pudo y Asha asintió antes que Jon entrase al bosque.

El bosque de los dioses siempre fue un lugar bastante místico para Jon, la primera imagen que se le viene a la mente era su lord padre limpiando a Hielo sentado en el viejo árbol corazón del bosque.

Cuando creció, se dio cuenta que su lord padre hacia esto casa vez que ejecutaba a alguien nunca le quiso pregunta por qué ahora Jon se lamentaba de ello.

Jon avanzo por el bosque en absoluto silencio hasta que la encontró.

Era un avista rara ver a su hermana Arya rezando Jon no recordaba haberla visto más que alguna vez cundo padre salió a castigar a lord Bolton hace un año y medio se acuerda que la Arya de cuatro años le pidió a la vieja Tata que la enseñase a rezar.

“Arya” Jon dijo su nombre y el saco de su trance, Arya miro a su hermano antes de sonreír con tristeza.

“hermanito…buenos días no te vi desde que rompimos el ayuno” ella dijo y Jon asintió mientras se acercaba a Arya y se sentaba apoyando la espalda en el arcino.

“sí, ¿estás bien hermano? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi” Jon dijo mientras miraba a su Hermana pequeña quien asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

estuvieron a si durante un tiempo que Jon no pudo calcular bien antes de que su hermana rompiese el silencio.

“echo de menos a padre y a robb” 

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y no supo que responder, seguro que a robb se le hubiese dado mejor esto pensó antes de dejar escapar un suspiró por sus labios.

“Yo también…tuve que pedir que me dieran un somnífero para poder dormir” dijo haciendo que Arya asintiera.

“lo echo tanto de menos…pero por lo menos todavía te tengo ti a madre a Sansa y a tío Benjen” Jon revolvió el pelo de Sansa con su mano izquierda antes de atraer ella a él en un abrazo y estar en silencio durante unos segundos.

Un graznido los saco de su trance y los dos vieron un cuervo acercarse a ellos y posarse en una de las ramas del arcino

“nieve, no más” Jon frunció el ceño al escuchar hablar al cuervo.

“puede hablar” dijo su hermana sorprendida haciendo que Jon asintiese.

“sí es una capacidad que solo aprenden los más molestos” Jon miro la posición del solo antes de levantarse.

Deberíamos de ir al comedor la comida debería de empezar en cualquier momento” dijo ofreciendo una mano a su hermana quien la tomo antes de levantarla y que se sacudiese el polvo de su ropa.

“tu señora madre se enfadaría si hubieras usado un vestido” Jon dijo y Arya le sonrió mientras que empezaban a caminar hacia la salida el cuervo grazno otra vez y levanto el vuelo mientras decía unas palabras.

“nieve, no más, nieve” las palabras del ave desparecieron de sus alcances en cuanto se acercaron a la salida

Caminaron hacia la salida donde Asha que estaba sentada en una roca rápidamente se levantó para recibirlos.

Jon se fijó en la mirada confusa de Arya antes de aclararse la voz

“hermana deja presentarte a Asha Greyjoy mi pupila” Jon la presento noto que Arya frunció el ceño al escuchar el apellido.

“¿ella es una de los que mataron a papa y robb?” Arya pregunto acusadoramente a su hermano antes de mirar a Asha “¿por qué no le has quitado la cabeza Jon?”

Jon miro a Asha y le intento dar una seña de que no se preocupara, que los consiguiera o no era otra cosa, a Jon nunca se le dio bien el ser sutil con eso.

“Arya” Jon se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hermana.

“Asha es parte de la familia, pero no participo en el” la garganta de Jon se secó antes de que continuase.

“asesinaron de robb y padre” Arya dijo mirando a Jon antes de apretar los puños y mirar a Asha la cual no tenía una expresión de conformidad precisamente.

“bien……pero no pidas que sea sui amiga” Arya dijo y Jon asintió.

“bien” Jon se levantó y se acercó a Asha.

“lo siento” le dijo en un susurró antes de apartarse de él y acercarse a su hermano, Asha asintió antes de tomar la caja de roble negro que había en el suelo.

“¿vamos al comedor de acuerdo Arya?” su hermana asintió y velozmente su hermana se puso de su lado y caminaron con Asha siguiéndolos de cerca hasta llegar al comedor.

Jon vio que estaban preparando la comido pro los paltos que estaban poniendo se acercó a uno de los guardias que había allí.

“¿cuál es tu nombre?” le pregunto al guardia quien miro a su joven señor antes de responder.

“Brandon señor” Jon asintió antes de pedirle a Arya que se acercara.

“Arya quédate aquí un poco iré a guardar algo en mis…aposentos antes de volver ¿de acuerdo? Brandon se encargara de cuidarte” Arya asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano y Jon se dirigió a la salida del comedor con Asha siguiéndolo de cerca.

el camino que recorrió fue similar al que tuvo hace unas horas con los sirvientes que encontraba mirándolo de una manera que Jon no sintió que sentiría como el solo que esta vez esas miradas iban acompañadas de miradas de odio algunas más disimuladas que otras hacia Asha.

“siento lo de mi hermana” Jon dijo mientras se acercaban a su solar privado.

“no tienes que preocuparte Jon” Asha bajo la vista.

“es normal que tenga esos pensamientos hacia mí y hacia mi casa, el asesinato de robb y su padre nunca tuvo que haber tenido lugar en primer lugar euron actuó ignorando las ordenes de llevar a robb a Pyke” Jon alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Asha, pero decidió no decir nada en cuando llegaron al solar guardado por dos guardias.

“dejadme entrar” dijo y los guardias asintieron para dejarle paso a Jon.

Jon entro al solar y se giró para pedirle la caja a Asha quien se la dio.

“gracias” dijo mientras subía unos escalones y puso la caja en un armario que había al lado de Hielo que estaba colgada en la pared.

“esa espada” Asha se sorprendió por el tamaño de la espada que había en la pared.

“es Hielo es la hoja de acero valyrio de los stark” Jon bajo los escalones antes de acercarse a Asha quien asintió ante sus palabras.

“bien podemos ir.”

hubo un golpe en la puerta y Jon se aclaró la garganta.

“¿quién va?” pregunto y uno de los guardias respondió.

“un sirviente”

“dejadlo entrar” la puerta se abrió y un sirviente entro.

“mi señor, Benjen stark y lady stark solicitan su presencia.” Jon asintió antes de mirar a Asha.

“sois libre de hacer lo que quieras durante el resto del día” Asha asintió ante sus palabras antes dirigirse hacia la salida del solar.

Jon miro al sirviente antes de hablar.

“llévame ante ellos.” 

Jon siguió al sirviente hasta llegar a un solar custodiado por dos guardas stark.

Jon miro A los guardias quienes abrieron la puerta antes de entrar al solar.

El en el solar pudo distinguir a su tío Benjen sin armadura parecía haber llorado antes y también bio a lady stark que le dio una mirada que Jon no supo descifrar bien.

“Jon, siéntate”

Lady Catelyn hablo con un tono en su voz que Jon no pudo detectar bien, no había acudido hoy a romper su ayuno con sus hermanas.

Asintió antes de mover la silla y sentarse en ella, Benjen miro a Jon con ojos rojizos antes de hablar.

“Jon déjame mirarte un momento” Jon alzo una ceja, pero asintió cuando Benjen se acercó y estudio su rostro antes de girarse y asentir ante Catelyn.

“cómo no pude verlo……” Benjen dijo casi en un susurro y Catelyn suspiro antes de mirar a Jon.

“Jon……sé que hemos tenido una relación difícil, pero…pero las últimas palabras de tu padre que me fueron dadas……intentare ayudarte con todo lo que pueda” 

Sintió como su gargantea se secaba ante las palabras de Catelyn nunca se imaginó recibir algún tipo de ayuda de Catelyn de echo ni imaginaba que Catelyn lo intentase ayudar.

“Jon nosotros estaremos a qui para ayudarte” Benjen dijo y Jon asintió.

“os doy mis más sinceras gracias” Jon dijo mientras que los dos asintieron.

“bueno creo que sería una buena ida ir a comer” Catelyn dijo mientras se levantaba y Jon asintió antes de seguir el ejemplo de su tío quien lo hizo y dirigirse hacia el gran comedor

/

“todas las grandes casas han anunciado su llegada” el maestre luwin dijo.

Un sirviente fue a buscarlo a él a Catelyn a Benjen y a la mano antes de cenar y los llevo a las habitaciones le maestre donde había muchos cuervos.

“¿cuándo llegaran?” pregunto la mano y luwin se reclino en la silla.

“en menos de dos lunas”

“bien haremos que los guardias del pueblo para que se preparen para la llegada” Benjen dijo y el maestre asintió.

“ahí algo más” el maestre saco un pergamino sellado con el sello roto de la guardia que puso en la mesa.

“los restos de lord stark y del joven robb llegarán en un mes”

////////////////

Fin del capitulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente será arya I o Catelyn II.
> 
> Solo quedan unos cinco o cuatro capítulos para terminar el primer arco de la historia.
> 
> Como siempre os pido vuestro apoyo y comentarios


End file.
